The Legacy of Onin
by JonEWaters
Summary: Onin now nearly completing his training as a Jedi has been equipted with two Lightsabers. He embarks on his own travels to test his loyalty toward the republic, or to the Sith. Between Episode 1 and 2. a little editing on ch. 2
1. Color of Creation

Ch. 1 

Color of Creation

Between worlds that were in a constant feud, there was always the Galactic Republic to solve all problems. Hundreds of representatives from all sorts of different planets and species gathered there and discussed many things from time to time. From the outer balconies were the ever faithful Jedi. The 'keepers of the peace' and at all times even tempered. Among the council that kept a close eye on things were the occasional other Jedi who would join in on the showcase. Like the representatives there were hundreds of Jedi knights and masters around the universe. It was always certain, however, that the Jedi would gather in Coruscant for a meeting of the Jedi Council. These were usually held every five years.

It was a week before the great meeting of Jedi that the next 'division' of Jedi would be spawned. A class of Jedi being trained would be able to be set out on their own. On a more often occasion these students were handed to other Jedi to be trained until a certain age. Other times, which were extremely rare, were the classes that were filled with those with the 'gift'. Though those who were trained one-on-one were more skilled when coming of age, those in the classes were let go a few years earlier depending on their status of control.

Among this class was Onin, a fifteen year old nearly ready to complete his training. It was on this day that they would create their own lightsaber and begin their flight or decent toward the light or the dark side. The jewels inside the lightsaber that gave birth to the two-meter blade only created the blade, the color came from the force and inner choice. It would remain the color unless it were broken down again, and retried, or a change of heart.

Today the classroom was very large, harboring twenty students and a master Jedi. Each student sat cross-legged on a large cushioned seat. Each of them had their eyes closed, and were easily mediating. The reason for such things on these days was to feel the force around them, to show the students that the force was around them, at all times. To seldom practice this the master, usually Yoda, would throw a balls into the air and watch as each student used the force to have it levitate to it's own accord. The Meditation would continue until evening, then off toward the more awaited parts of the day.

Upon ending the lesson, Yoda took hold of Onin as he was leaving the room to which his other anxious peers were already heading.

"Onin, talk to me will you?" Yoda's speech was a little different but understandable. Onin nodded, and walked behind Yoda who was leading him back to the cushioned seats.

"What is it Master Yoda?" Onin asked, his voice already deep in manhood. Although Onin wasn't exactly human he still possessed most of the traits set by the human race. Onin however would live many years longer than the human race, and mature much quicker. Already he was mistaken for an eighteen-year-old man.

"Strong have you become Onin. Recommended to the Council I have about a twin lightsaber set." Yoda had a concerned face on, it was his usual face that was held when he taught his students. Onin tried to hold back his excitement, it was rude to get excited without permission toward a Master. Onin nodded, his expression didn't change at all either.

"If you let me, Master Yoda, why would you have me with two lightsabers?" It was a silly question, apparently Onin would be doing better with two lightsabers? Perhaps he was not able to defend himself with only one? Was he overly dexterous?

"Trouble the other students would have with a single lightsaber. Two lightsabers suit you best it would." Yoda said, staring into Onin's eyes as if to strike fear into him, it did.

"If you don't mind, Master Yoda, I would like to overly thank you for choosing me. I understand that those with two lightsabers are those who are a little more skilled than the standard Jedi. I also understand that I am equal to all the other students here. Forgive my poor understanding." Onin bowed his head, he tried to be as proper as he could with all the Council members he had ever tried to be around. It was a good sign, although all the other students did the same. Maybe he had made an impression.

Yoda made a small laugh then lifted himself off of the cushioned seat. "Good, happy am I to see you agree."

"I do beyond any doubt Master Yoda."

"Hmm-hmm. Well, I've already told your lightsaber teacher that you will be creating two, so run along now, Jedi." Yoda threw in that last bit to make Onin feel better. Beyond all belief Onin had almost forgot this his title would be Jedi.

Onin bowed his head, "Thank you for your time Master Yoda. May the force be with you."

"And also with you." Yoda replied back.

In seconds Onin was hurrying off toward the next room, where the class had already started.


	2. War and Peace

Ch.2 

War and Peace

Onin had begun working on his two lightsabers at the same time, reading the instructions three times over before and after doing them. The teacher handed out a booklet that wasn't much longer than five pages, and instructed how to put together their own lightsaber. The other students worked diligently, and at times used the force to bring the preferred pieces to their designated placements. Onin, however, used his hands; it worked quicker that way. It was true, and noted toward all the students that a traditional lightsaber took a month, at the very least to create a lightsaber of their own. During which time throughout the classes, the students would spend maybe a entire class time working on envisioning a lightsaber, among other things one at a time. The process nearly took a year to trust each student with a training lightsaber, until now, they were creating his or her own. One piece at a time they merely put the pieces together, and were accembling their own at this time.

Occasionally Onin would see the girls at their own table glancing at him; he looked up and noticed them snickering and giggling. He cocked an eyebrow and then went back to his work. At times he would hear them talking, using the words 'Onin' and 'cute' in the same sentence made him a little uneasy. He never thought of his looks at all, looking as though he were eighteen, and he would remain that way until his seventy third birthday, and then begin to decline through the normal age. Onin had sandy brown hair, blue eyes, a wonderful smile, well-balanced body. His expression always seemed to be straight forward, as though he had some sort of destiny. His eyes never open to their full extent, rather two thirds open. It had only been a few times that Onin had opened his eyes fully, in training, and at a few girls in his class. The blondes that were beginning to fill out were always looking at him strangely. He supposed that he was the strong silent type, easily that got his self-esteem right up. Onin rarely talked to his peers, other than maybe asking to borrow something. The only times anyone had ever really heard him talk was to the Jedi Masters or the Council. It was true that Onin kept to himself, and lived by a rule that applied to him and would not work for many others. He would prefer to do anything on his own, without any help. If he needed any sort of help it was not worth doing, so he would push himself beyond limits to do multiple things to gain a 'superiority' toward others. He knew full well he was equal to them. If anything in the world he would prefer to do everything in this world by himself. Unless of course thinking of a family, though the Jedi were forbidden to do such things. Shame, Onin thought.

Upon each of them reaching a point, in which the teacher commanded them to stop, they all ceased their work and waited. The teacher quickly handed out jewels. They were all the same. They resembled that of a diamond. She handed out the diamond like jewels to everyone, three pieces to each. Except of course for Onin, who would use two lightsabers and need six.

The Jewels fit perfectly into a slot at the bottom of the Lightsaber hilt, which was assumed that the circuitry would use the Jewels to call forth the blade. Their assumption was correct in a moment's time after trying the small button for 'on'. Activation was the common term, but Onin thought it rather funny that the Jedi had to have an 'on' button for their weapons, a slight shame, he thought.

The students all had different colors of their 'sabers. A few students next to him had received a blue and green blade, whereas some of the girls had gotten a purple glow. It was all sorts of colors that would be honorable toward Onin. On his completion of both, he stood. The others had completed their own lightsaber, so they watched intently at what his 'colors' would be.

A little sweat trickled down Onin's face. He prayed for weeks for it not to be red. Red was usually meaning those of the Dark side. And rumored that the council would destory those with red lightsabers. He discarded the thought, and replaced it with that of other things. Onin sighed, then used the force to bring the first lightsaber up, levitating in the air.

The hilt of the first was mostly black, with steel back to it. A red activation button and a few etchings of animals thought to be courageous. It reminded him of Qui-Gon Jin's lightsaber when he met him for the first time when he was young. It was a vague remembrance, but he could think of little else when he pressed the red button. The soft scraping noise was heard and the blade shot up in the room. It glowed green, and made the humming sounds that were usual. With the force Onin tested the swing, making sure that it was a little more durable. Finished with that, he turned it on, then off, then on again. Making sure it would work a few times.

Onin brought the lightsaber into his hands hooked it to his sash at his side. Now for the second, he had little to fear now, he was positive that it would be green like his first, if not blue or another good color. Again Onin raised the hilt in the air, a safe distant away from himself and others. He floated the hilt around a little. This hilt was different from the other. It had a complete silver hilt, and a diagonal orifice. Reminded Onin of Obi-Wan's first lightsaber before it fell into the deep hole where it was found beside the practitioner sith Darth Maul.

He flicked on the button, but the blade was a different color, a completely different color. The deepest red that a lightsaber could shade. Onin opened his eyes wide as he took a step back, and his fellow peers gasped. Onin lowered his eyelid to it's original height, and did the same practice to the red lightsaber as the green. Then quickly and shakily placed it at his left side, opposite of his green one.

Onin sat down, his eyes looking down toward his desk. Then all at once noticed that the girls that had been snickering and laughing before were staring at him, as though he were a monster of some kind. Onin lowered his eyebrows, like he was questioning something. He then turned his head and saw everyone staring at him. It was like the world was to collapse, and he was to blame. The teacher didn't move either, he was as shocked as the rest of them.

The teacher raised a small intercom and spoke hesitantly into it. "Uhh...Master Yoda...Y-You'd better get in here at once...we have a problem." It seemed as though the teacher had to gulp the words. Embarrassment was beyond Onin now, it was he too that was shocked. He sighed softly, then stood, hearing the scratching of the chair behind him.

Moments passed, to make all the students and himself positive that he would say something in his defense. "I am aware that you think even less of me now. You possibly think that I may have joined the Sith. The answer to that is most definitely no. It is folly to believe that a lightsabers color will define your placement in this world, it means very little, if anything. I will lead my path of becoming a Jedi, whether or not you agree that I should. Again, I remind you that the Sith are not in my interests at all, and I doubt in any of yours. I'm sure that a Jedi with a blue lightsaber can succumb to the Dark side."

"Onin, your defense well protected I see." Yoda's voice came from behind Onin, he spun around and saw him standing at the doorway looking up at him. Behind Yoda was Master Mace Windo, another highly respected Jedi Council member.

"Talk we must about this predicament we will. Onin come." Yoda said, turning and walking out of the doorway. Onin looked around and quickly ran to follow the Master Jedi. It scared him to find out what would become his fate.


	3. Judgement

Ch. 3

Judgement

Yoda and Mace Windu led Onin out of the classroom that just so happened to be coming to a close. Onin stared down at his shoes, a little scum on them from his outside stroll he had earlier that day. It appeared to him that he was like the scum upon the boot, it was never a good thing, and was to be scraped away before any attachments were to be made. Was he like this to the republic now?

Upon reaching a safe distance from the classroom, Yoda stopped turned and looked up at Onin. "Onin," He lifted his head slightly to look at Yoda, "news I have of a red lightsaber, have you?"

Onin hesitated for a moment, then nodded. He didn't feel like talking, he felt that in doing so he was committing a sin.

"Then you know what this means?"

Onin almost felt like nodding, but had he that would only be an assumption. Onin didn't nod, instead he spoke softly.

"I do not, Master Yoda."

"Tell you, we will." Yoda replied, beginning his walk down the halls again. Onin followed the two, awaiting the next few words. Not surprising was that Yoda spoke next.

"Know you, what the red lightsaber means?" Yoda asked.

In an instant, Onin answered. "Evil."

Yoda gave a small chuckle, then answered back. "No, heh, no. Power."

Onin cocked an eyebrow, then nodded. It would be stupid to ask question when he already knew the answer. It was clear to him, and the council, that red meaning his power toward the force. His next guess, was that his green colored 'saber was that of his loyalty toward the republic and the force.

"I see Master Yoda. Is there anything else that you wish to speak to me about?"

"Yes, yes. After the graduation ceremony next week, come see me, we will see what we can do with you." Master Windo said, turning slightly as he walked.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Onin bowed, "and Master Windo." Onin bowed the second time.

"May the force be with you." Yoda said.

"And also with you." Onin replied.

The graduation ceremony was short, a mere calling of names, presenting of Jedi robes, and a few other jewelry, then off toward the council. Like all the other Jedi students, Onin was presented his own brown robes, and under clothing. He felt too much pride for himself, it was nearly unbelievable. The ceremony for each student lasted about two seconds.

Upon the ending of the ceremony, the students eagerly went to the council to see their first assignments as Jedi Knights. There was a very long line, much like what Onin had envisioned the graduation to actually be, long. Onin had been in the line for nearly an hour and had only gotten through toward the middle, nearing the front slowly. It was then, that time would pass quickly.

"Hey, Sith!" Assuming his nickname now, Onin turned. Behind him walking quickly came a newly graduated student. It was clear that to all the other students from the beginning that this particular student was not entirely even-tempered. To be precise the word 'Jerk' was heard often at his name. He was a brown haired sixteen year old, his robes already on him, as was most of the other students, Onin as well. Though Onin had never known this poor child's name, or those who hung around him for some sort of protection, always picked on someone for their mutual enjoyment.

Onin looked at him, eye level. "What do you want?" Onin asked, pulling most of his strength toward his voice.

"I want you outta here!" the other student poked at Onin's chest and then toward the back door.

"And what if I do not abide by this rule that you have so hastily made?" sounding rather smarter than he usually did, Onin gave himself a mental applause.

"Then, I think I'll kick your ass!" in that instant, a hand gripped the torso area of his clothing and Onin was quickly tossed backward. With agility, Onin flipped around and landed on his feet.

"If you wish to fight me, then do so." Onin said, standing straight and calm as if he were in the military.

"Go get him Deg!" one of his friends yelled to him, a cheering statement.

"Let's go!" Deg said, popping his knuckles, and advancing forward.

Onin took a kneel, lowered his head and whispered "Council, forgive me. He does not see." In an instant Onin stood, and awaiting the first move.

Deg raised a fist and thrust it forward toward the bridge of Onin's nose. Successively Onin dodged and moved to the side. Then while all of Deg's strength was forced on that one punch. Onin called upon the calm, and used the force to speed him. To the students Onin was moving like a blur around Deg. The words "Yield." Were heard whenever Deg took a hit, and always replied with a "No!"

Until at last, the speed wore off and Deg landed a hard sidekick to Onin's chin sending him a few feet back and onto the floor. Once hitting the floor and the hard thudding sound afterward, Onin flipped upward with forward momentum. The hood of his robes came up and concealed his eyes.

"C'mon you little freak!" Deg taunted.

Onin narrowed his eyes, called on the force to lift Deg up off the ground. It choked him; Deg's eyes began to bulge after a small amount of time. At the third gurgle from Deg, Onin released him and began to take his place back in line. Deg regained his breath rather quickly, and sprinted toward Onin, his back turned. Deg pulled back a clenched fist raised it, pulled back. Once he started to release it, Onin turned, shifted to the side, dodging the oncoming attack. To add, Onin grasped onto Deg's robes, and flipped him behind Onin. Now Deg hit the ground hard, and started to stand, but was stopped by the hiss of Onin's red blade at his neck.

"Yield!" Onin commanded.

The doors before Onin burst open, and there stood Mace Windo and the other council members standing at the ready. "What is going on here?" Master Windo asked, looking directly at Onin, who quickly pressed the red button to destroy the red beam. Onin turned his head, toward the council members, still his face concealed by the hood.

Deg stood and in a panic, started to explain himself. "The S-S- Onin, has gone mad! He tried to kill me!" Deg lied, it was very unwise for a Jedi to lie, even for one that was a terrible liar.

"Fighting, were you?" Yoda asked, behind Master Windo.

"We were, and not to act at all childish, but Deg wanted the fight." Onin said.

"No way! THAT'S A LIE!" Deg lied again.

"Silence!" Mace Windo commanded.

Yoda sighed, then walked slowly to Deg. "Shame on you Deg. Dung shoveling you shall do for the next week. Punishment it will be." Yoda said, and in an instant Deg was going to roar back at Yoda. Something along the lines of 'I didn't do anything!' or 'he did it!' As he opened his mouth, his other friends shook their heads, it wasn't worth it.

"Onin, come with me you will." Yoda said still looking up at Deg with utmost disgust before following Onin into the Council chambers. The other students looked surprised at Deg. Deg then narrowed his eyes at everyone, then walked heavily toward the door. The girls, who were once giggling, were ready to take a vow. It was at one time Onin who had won their hearts, just by a look. Onin had proved his strength toward them, without knowing. The girls didn't giggle, but were in near awe at what he could do. Deg was one of the best 'aggressive negotiations' students they had ever seen. Onin, staying quiet, had said the most toward anyone in the classroom in that moment. His strength outweighed theirs by far. The girls would attempt to be around Onin, to get to know him from henceforth. Each of them decided that they would do whatever it took to bring him down to them. No matter the cost.

Inside the chamber, which was elaborate and very well designed, took Onin by surprise. The council members took their seat, and gazed upon Onin, looking into his soul. Onin could only stand there and be judged, until he removed his hood and let them peer at him even better.

"Onin, we want you to Yavin 4 and aid a small resistance group trying to set up operations in one of the temples. I want you to cripple the defenses of the invading army and then see to it that Yavin 4 will be an outpost for the republic. We will send others with you." A council member said.

"What others?"

"The girls who are giggling for one, a few other students, that's all." Mace Windo replied.

"I see, thank you councilors. May the force be with you."

Each replied in unison, "And also with you." Onin bowed and exited the tower of the Jedi, slowly, and anxiously.


	4. The Flight of Onin

Ch. 4

The Flight of Onin

Onin boarded the shuttle that was designated for Yavin 4. He had one carry on back that hung from his right shoulder and a reached his elbow. It weighed about five pounds and carried just a few things for the flight there. Looking along the small craft, no one else was there, save a few of the other Jedi knights who came aboard. Onin nodded, and went to his own seat, far from them.

It wasn't long until his took his seat when the 'girls' came through the door, carrying many things under their arms, and looking like a wreck. To be truly honest, they didn't look too good at all. The luggage each of them carried much has accumulated up to around a hundred pounds. Onin cocked an eyebrow as the worn down female Jedi began to take their seats and catch their breath. The flight wouldn't leave for the next few minutes, they had enough time. Onin shrugged then went back to his original status, sitting.

The chair he sat in was unerringly comfortable, he would have to get used to it, and the flight would be a few hours, maybe. Onin closed his eyes, and began to meditate, feeling all the aura's of everyone around him. A soon, his own thought became something of a camera, watching everyone around him while his 'shell' slept. As he viewed, the girls were gossiping and pointing. The few other males in the back talked about the sporty issues, podracing, robotic football and the like. Onin began to wonder if the other Jedi around him were doing the same in their conscious mind, talking taking it rather easily and watching his movements with such ease. It began to depress him, made him wonder if he were failing. He renewed himself, by telling him that he had scored highly on the trials throughout his entire class years. He continued to listen in on their conversations, up until the girls said something about an Anakin Skywalker and his master Obi-Wan Kenobi, going to scout out an area full of Gundars.

Onin stopped listening and began to seek out the smaller details of the ship. The few crumbs left from the last trip, the windows, and the few bits of interstellar paint that was starting to peel off. Occasionally he would venture his mind back toward the girls' conversations, whenever feeling that any sort of conversation was good. At one time, they went into a whisper and spoke of Onin in hushed terms.

"Hey, that's Onin!" one whispered.

"Hehe, yeah!" the other giggled.

"Hey, Becky, you go talk to him. You know how you keep saying he's so cute!" the third said, the last of the three talking to the first. Becky was blonde haired, blue eyed, the basic spunk of the girls.

"W-Well...alright." She said, timidly. Onin gave a small smirk before lowering his gaze in meditation. His ears picked up the sounds of her standing up, and beginning to walk around Onin's row as though she had no idea he was there. Still, Onin acted as though he was in meditation with his eyes closed. Seeing her with the force, Onin saw that Becky was looking out on of the windows down from him. She started to move closer, looking out the windows, still acting, as though she was uninterested in Onin. And yet, Onin still gave his expressionless look.

Until finally, Becky sat next to Onin turned her head, and just as she opened her voice box to speak, Onin shot open his eyes. She gave a small gasp, and moved back a little. The girls behind her gave a snort of laughter.

"You know Becky," Onin said, he didn't look at her, just continued to stare off in front of him, "it's rude to ignore people." Onin felt a little justification from that. Becky smirked, then replied back.

"Well, at least I don't watch people while I'm mediating." It was harsh comeback but was probably worth the trip to the girls behind her.

"I'm sure you do."

"Are you?"

"Indeed, I am." Engaged in small talk, of near half sentences was quite enjoyable, Onin had to admit.

Becky spoke after getting a little annoyed with quick talk. "Say, uh, Onin? Why do you stay so quiet all the time? You don't talk at, like, all."

"I have nothing to say to anyone, if there is nothing to say, then nothing should be said. Easy."

"You mean you had nothing to say to anyone, since day one!" Exclaimed Becky.

"Yes, didn't you?" Onin asked, stupid question, but it would help to explain her.

"Of course! Laura and Sam were my best friends since I got here!" Becky replied.

"I see."

"So you're just, anti-social?"

"More or less," still holding the forward face, not ever facing her since he had spoken, "It is true that I never talked to anyone, because I only wanted to be alone. The training was for myself, and I wanted to keep it as private as possible. Should I have met someone, I wouldn't have gotten the two lightsabers I carry with me now. You see, any human contact could have ruined everything for me, I couldn't risk that." Onin explained, finally turning his head to face her. She was unbelievably beautiful despite what he saw through the force. He was ashamed that he had spoken like that to her.

"I see," she glanced back to her friends, "I must go. It was nice to have met you Onin." Becky stood and gave her head a little bow, and returned to the row of seats behind her. She sat back down with her two other friends, which upon her approach they began their stately giggling.

Onin sighed, it was a good small chat, there was little doubt that by the sounds of the row behind him, that he would be meeting more than just Becky. The ship started to move, rock about. It was common procedure of liftoff. The captain came on the intercom, "Ok, we're just about to launch. Make sure all your tray tables are in their up and locked position. The smoking signs have been turned off, at this time. Lock yourselves in, and have a nice flight." The captain was like all the extremely old films that Onin had seen when a probe was viewing a more primitive planet 'Earth'. The airplane movies seemed a little more humorous than serious.

The ship rocked again, and in an instant the ship was hurled into space, and on its way into lightspeed. A few shaking sensations, but nothing too worry about. Onin went back into his meditation. He wouldn't risk using his lightsaber here, or even practicing with it, a safety precaution. The girls continued to talk, while the males in the back spoke rarely after the ship had reached a safe distance. "Preparing for Lightspeed." The captain said over the PA system, and with that, the ship blast it's way on a course toward Yavin 4.


	5. The Rooms are Filled, Both of Them

Ch: 5

The Rooms are Filled, Both of Them

The ending feeling of light speed had worn off not too long ago. Once the ship had landed, Onin felt a great surge of familiarity. Solid ground felt so good to Onin. He had all his things already prepared and set once the ship had landed on the grassy land below. The others on the other hand were beginning to ready their things once the ship had landed safely.

The girls all had their baggages under and in each arm, while the other two boys carried their hand bags with ease. Onin smiled at the fact that the girls had to pack that much for a mission to a waring planet.

Onin stepped forward and observed Yavin 4. It was a forest planet from the looks of it. Onin sighed, he had always loved the plants, trees, nature in general. With this war going on, there would be a possibility that many of these lush trees would be blasted apart. Such is life, he told himself.

There was a presence around him, he felt it within the force. Someone was coming, no real powers of the force came from the signal, but something was coming. Onin placed a hand on the closest lightsaber, War. Onin searched around, he did find the source of the 'someone'. It was a man coming from one of the temples, not far away from where they had landed.

The man was wearing an officers uniform and held a small gun at his side. He had a stern face, and a strong build. He walked quickly toward the group.

"Are you the six that were sent here by the Jedi council?" he said, saluting to Onin. Onin let go of the lightsaber at his side and saluted back.

"I am the assumed leader of this group. What happens to be the problem here?" Onin replied, lowering his hand.

"Come with me." the officer said.

"Pardon me, sir. I think we'd like to order a baggage carrier and a room before we are to embark on any sort of arrangement for our needs. If that is possible." Onin said.

The officer reached behind him and took out a small communicator. "We need a baggage carrier here." He said into it, then quickly put it back into it's rightful place.

It was as quick as a flash, a hovering slate of steel approached the six, and awaited patiently for them to dispose of their luggage. Onin put down his bag, and approached the officer and stood next to him. The others did the same, and placed their baggage on the cart, and stood by the officer.

Once all the unloading was complete, the hovering cart zoomed away and back into the temple.

"Now, officer. You may explain what is happening here." The officer began to move toward the temple, the others followed closely behind to hear what he had to say.

"As i assume you've been briefed, there is a revolution going on. The people of this planet seem justice from taxes, and other things that they see as injustice toward them. We were sent here many years ago to keep the peace with these plain and easy going people. All we need you to do is sign a treaty with them, and we can leave them with the planet to themselves."

As he finished, they had passed underneath the temple's double doors, that had started closing behind them.

"So this treaty is to leave these people to fend for themselves for their own sakes without the republic to give a care about what happens to them?" Onin asked.

"Yes. We have little need for a place like this." the officer replied.

Onin sighed. "Why haven't you signed the treaty yet? Why do you need the Jedi to help you with this?"

"Because the peasants don't want to sign it and they have military power to go on a campaign against the republic. We need the Jedi to show supreme power to them. That's all."

"We of the Jedi are not soldiers, mind you. We will do as you ask, but until we get the treaty signed, you will have no aid from me or any other of the five with me. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Now. Since we have been briefed on this subject, we will not begin until tomorrow morning. Show us to our rooms, and we six will discuss what we will do." Onin said.

"But you've arrived just this morning!" The officer said, turning about and looking Onin right in the eyes.

"You dare to oppose the will of a Jedi Knight? My answer will be in the morning. And i bid you good day sir."

"You've only just arrived!"

"and you don't think that we can just leave here too?"

That shut the officer up, and straightened him.

"Good day sir. Now please show me to my room, as well as my comrades." Onin said turning and walking off, followed by his other Jedi peers.

"Yes sir." the officer said, acting enthusiastic.

The two rooms that they were led to were quite large in size. Each had their own bed in the room, a kitchen, a bathroom, much like a hotel. The girls would sleep in one room and the males would sleep in the other. On one side of each room was a door to either room. So coming and going was easy.

Becky, Laura, and Sam took a small tour of their room before going into the males room for their own conference.

The two males and Onin sat down on the floor and began to relax. The girls entered soon after, and took their positions.

"Well now. I've already stated my opinion. Let me ask yours." Onin asked.


	6. The Decision of the Knights

Ch 6:

Decisions of the Knights

"Well, i agree with you Onin, i guess we'd need an extra day to think this over and what not." the first of the males to say, sitting next to Onin.

The second male spoke up, "I think we could get started some time tonight, then continue in the morning."

The three girls whispered to one another, deciding what to do on their own and present their own answer. They finished momentarily.

"uh, two things. First, we agree with whatever Onin has to say." The girls giggled as they said it in unison. They continued. "And that Onin should be our leader."

Onin cocked an eyebrow. "May i ask why?" He asked.

"You just seem like a leader to us, Onin. I'm sure you two agree?" Becky said, pointing to the two males.

They nodded in agreement, Onin watched them. He sighed, looked to the ground. It took him a minute to respond.

"Alright, if i do assume leadership of this troop, we agree to my orders, alright. Since you have appointed me leader for various reasons, we will wait until morning when we are prepared. Besides a good day of rest from the work of a Jedi would be good for us."

Each of them nodded in understanding. Then looking at each other expecting them to do something to break the uneasy silence that followed.

Onin stood, then made his way out the door.

It was a few hours later, Onin had gone to sit at the top of the temple, and watch the land around him. He could hear sounds of machines going, blasters being fired, and screams in the far distance. He knew he would become used to that sound soon enough.

He took in a few breaths and stared at the scenery a while longer.

"So there you are!" Becky's voice sounded behind him.

"Mhm." Onin replied. He didn't feel like talking, of course he never did feel like talking at any time of his life.

Becky sat next to him, and looked at what he had been looking at. It wasn't long before she turned her head and attempted to look into Onin's eyes.

Onin sighed, and continued to stare off. He knew full well that Becky was batting her eyes at him, and trying to catch his eye.

"You don't talk much do you, Onin?"

"I told you before, there is nothing for me to say at this time. I apologize for being so blunt, but, it is the way i am."

"I know."  
"Then why did you come up here knowing i probably wouldn't be social?" Onin asked, turning his head to look at Becky.

"Because of a chance."

Onin turned his head back. "A chance." He whispered to himself.

There was a moment in silence. Becky broke it, of course.

"Hey, uh, Onin? How good are you with those twin lightsabers of yours?"

"If you are asking me to prove myself to you, then you are gravely mistaken."

"No actually, we have a few guards that are not exactly as friendly as i think they might be." Becky said, turning around.

Onin turned too, what he saw were four armed guards. All pointing their blasters at them.

"Well now, wasn't this easy? We ask for aid, and we get four Jedi knights to aid us. Now all we need to do is get the entire council here, and destroy this planet. God it was so easy."

Onin showed no sign of amazement, while Becky was nearly horrified.

"So this was your plan all along, was it? Tell me, do you really think that you can defeat two Jedi Knights, just by the looks of yourselves i think you need at least ten more to take me down." Onin taunted.

Becky looked at Onin as though he were insane.

"Heh, i doubt it." the guard said, then continued quickly after. "Fire!"

Onin used the force to pull up his two lightsabers and flick them on instantly. The buzz the screeched as the weapon drew itself out immediately deflected on laser shot and hit one of the guards. Onin charged forward, deflecting the bolts coming at him. He had little time to check up on Becky, she was apparently doing fine since her lightsaber was lit and doing battle. Onin deflected some more bolts, and came into range with the first guard. Onin twirled about and struck the guards neck, decapitating the guard instantly. Two left. Onin leapt forward thrust into the third guard, then finally twisting the blade out and swiping Peace into the last guard.

Onin took in a few breaths, then turned off the twin lightsabers.

"Does that answer your question?"

Becky stood there frozen, still holding the lightsaber in her hands. In a matter of seconds the guards were all dead, and she barely even saw anything coming.

"Becky? Answer me!"

It was then that she seemed to have awoken.

"What?"

"C'mon, the others, make sure their alright. I'll follow you! Go now!" Onin commanded. She nodded, flicked off the lightsaber, hooked it to her belt and ran down the temple walls.


End file.
